RYFAM Afternoon After Matthews Family Game Night
by nsew5000
Summary: Cory Spends The Afternoon With His Closest Matthews Women


It was the Saturday Afternoon after the Matthews Family Game Night at the Walker Hotel Greenwich Village, the same hotel in which Maya and Riley had gotten married. Auggie, Cory, and Topanga came over from the apartment, Maya and Riley came over from their condo, and Morgan had taken the train up from Philadelphia.

Auggie and Maya had just left to go to the Minkii Arts and News Building to meet Ava and a group of West Coast Art Buyers. The Matthews Family women were alone with Cory. Morgan, Riley, and Topanga who sat with him at the breakfast table. Topanga spoke gently to him: "Cory, darling, we three are your closest Matthews women and we wanted to tell you how much we love you and appreciate everything you have done for us throughout all these years.

You have been a great big brother to Morgan, a devoted father to Riley, and the best boyfriend and husband to me. We are going to make your dreams and fantasies come true this afternoon. The three women stood up and walked over to his chair. Riley took his hand and helped him stand up and then escorted him over to one of the sofas as the other two women followed them. Riley kissed him with passion and told him that he was going to be rewarded by having sex with all three of them, in any way and in any combination, he wanted them. She helped him take off his robe then all three women took off their robes too. They were a beautiful naked family.

As Riley lie down on the end of the sofa on her back, Topanga came over and lied on the sofa on her stomach, putting her mouth on Riley's pussy and putting her ass in the air. Morgan pulled him over to Topanga: "Cory, take that as an invitation. Your wife wants you to enjoy using her ass." Morgan helped Cory get into position with his mouth on Topanga's ass: "Go ahead, big brother, rim and peg your wife, we know it is one of your fondest dreams. And I'm going to do the same to your ass too."

Cory smiled up to Morgan: "Thank you all!" He then started to lick his wife's butt cheeks. That was the signal for Topanga to start licking her daughter's pussy. And Morgan got into position behind Cory and started to lick his butt cheeks. Cory put his face into Topanga's ass and used his tongue on her asshole as she moaned loudly. He continued to play with her asshole until he could tell they both were very aroused. Then he added a finger into her asshole and moved it around while she whimpered and moaned.

Morgan was doing the same things to his asshole and when she put a finger into his asshole, she saw his penis harden to its full seven-inch erection. She reached between his legs and started to stroke it. Meanwhile, Topanga was licking Riley with passion and she felt Cory doing her ass. Topanga began to use her tongue to go deeper into Riley's vagina and finally added two fingers too. Riley quickly became a quivering wet mess moaning loudly. Topanga lapped up all of Riley's love juices.

With Morgan stroking his penis, Cory became even more aroused and put his hand on Morgan's and they both moved his penis into position right at Topanga's asshole. Morgan let go of his penis and he strongly moved his penis into his wife's ass. As deep as he could go in. Topanga screamed in pleasure from his penetration, which caused her to move her two fingers in Riley's pussy to cause Riley to experience an awesome orgasm all over Topanga's face. Everyone experienced an awesome orgasm at the same time. And collapsed on the sofa.

After ten minutes of recovery time, they all got up and drank a flute of champagne and had some snacks. Feeling refreshed, they all changed places with Topanga lying down on her back and Morgan putting her lips on her pussy. Cory moved to Morgan's ass and Riley moved to Cory's ass. They repeated the whole scene again with everyone experiencing another awesome orgasm.

After another ten-minute break for snacks and champagne, Cory and Riley moved over to the sofa with Riley lying on her back. She and Cory started kissing with passion and Riley stroked Cory's penis until it was erect. Cory had his lips on Riley's breasts, alternated between the two. And he had two fingers in her pussy. Riley was moaning loudly. Cory moved into position with his erect penis at his daughter's vagina and slowly inserted it all the way in and filled Riley. They started to move faster in sync and soon Cory filled his daughter with his cum.

In the meantime, Morgan and Topanga were in a sixty-nine position, making love to each other's pussy. When they both experienced another awesome orgasm, they just lied with other recovering. When they had recovered, they went back to their bedroom and put on two twelve-inch strapon dildos. They came back into the living area and took turns pegging Cory's ass. The sensation Cory felt caused him to intensify his fucking his daughter. Soon, everyone experienced another awesome orgasm.

When everyone recovered, they were all wet messes, so they showered together and got dressed and packed to go home. Donna and Francine took Riley to her condo in her TownCar and Cory, Morgan, and Topanga went to Cory and Topanga's apartment via their TownCar.

This Story is a Requested Present for fuller house fan 22


End file.
